Walking Out Into The Dark
by mryddinwilt
Summary: When Rumplestilskin succeeds in getting everyone's stories rewritten it's up to Henry to set everything right. Good thing the portal lands him on the deck of a very familiar ship. Swan Believer, Captain Cobra, Captain Swan. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't Henry's first trip through a portal but it was still a surprise when the swirling vortex abruptly ended and he felt himself falling through regular air. Amidst surprised shouts he landed hard on a coil of rope and wooden planks.

"Ugh!" He moaned as he tried to get his bearings.

"Captain!" came a shout from his left

He turned toward the voice but before he could get a proper look at the person or where he had landed he was grabbed by his arms and pulled roughly to his feet. Vaguely he recognized the mast and sails of a ship before they spun him around. He had the sensation that he had been on this ship before but hadn't the time to gather his thoughts. Then suddenly he was face to face with the Captain.

Henry's mouth dropped open "Killian?"

The old Apprentice had told him that everyone would be very different in this new world the Author had created but Henry still couldn't believe his eyes. The man looked so much like his mother's pirate boyfriend and yet completely different. He stood tall in white trousers, high black boots and a starched blue jacket with gold trim. Instead of an open shirt and generous amounts of chest hair his vest was buttoned up to his neck; a black scarf intricately tied round his throat. The beard and eyeliner were also gone lending a younger, naive look to his otherwise stern face.

"That's Captain Jones to you boy. Have we met before?" Killian clasped his hands behind his back and looked critically at Henry's jeans and sweater.

"Yes. Well no. Not in this world. But we have met. You…" Henry trailed off, realizing suddenly that he didn't know exactly what to say to enlist the (former) pirates help. Everything had happened so quickly, people disappearing, the old man finding him and explaining what the Author had done and how he could fix it. He sighed. "It's complicated. But I need your help to save my Moms and bring back the happy endings, the real happy endings."

The men holding him laughed but Killian only narrowed his eyes. He waved his hand.

"Let him go." The men released him promptly and backed away. Henry glanced at them and then back at Killian.

"Thank you. Hoo-I mean Kill- I mean Captain." Henry flushed but Killian grinned at him.

"You are most welcome lad. Now come with me." He clapped him on his shoulder and began to lead him to the Captain's Quarters "I would hear your story. It's not everyday a portal deposits a traveler from another realm on my deck. And I have the strangest feeling that we are about to embark on a heroes journey." He grinned widely and Henry found himself grinning back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That doesn't look like the Dark One's castle." Henry turned away from the view of the forbidding castle to look at Killian.

The Captain laughed. This version of the fearsome pirate laughed often. On the deck, around his crew, he was composed and commanding, more like the man Henry had known in Storybrooke. But since they had left the ship and ventured into the forest the facade had fallen away. He reminded Henry more of his charming grandfather.

"It's not funny Captain!" Henry was footsore and hungry and not in the mood to be made fun of. In all the stories he had read about heroes none of them had mentioned how exhausting it was trudging through woods or sailing on a ship for days.

"I'm sorry lad but by your own admission everything in this world is opposite. So you exclaiming something wrong means that it must be right."

Henry rolled his eyes. He was grateful that Killian had taken him at his word and sworn to help him on his quest. It had been surprisingly easy to convince him that the world he lived in was a lie, as if Henry had been confirming something he already suspected. It had helped that Henry had told him that in his other life he was dating his Mom. After all the only thing better than a heroes journey was a quest in the name of true love.

They had decided to seek out Mr. Gold, as the most powerful wielder of magic, he was their best chance to reverse the spell. Killian had thought it unwise but Henry was insistent, leaving him no choice. Henry was banking on Mr. Gold being a hero, having no memory of the Author and being willing to make one of his famous deals.

"I assure you Henry that is the Dark One's castle." Killian glanced at the sky "If we hurry we can make it there before twilight."

Henry let out a sigh but gestured for him to lead on. The sooner he made the deal and brought back the happy endings, the sooner he could take a shower and eat some french fries.

Killian was right they reached the castle just as the sun was dipping beneath the treetops. As they passed through the unguarded gate Henry prepared himself for the encounter. Emma had told him how different Mr. Gold looked in the Enchanted Forest and how slippery he was with his deals. But he hoped that in this version, as a hero, he would be more benevolent than malevolent. They were almost at the door when Killian leaned in to whisper

"Courage lad. They say that she only steals your heart if she wants you for her bed and you are much too young to catch her eye."

His words made Henry 's head whip around "She?"

"Aye the Dark One." Killian gestured to the castle. Henry stumbled on the step and fell. He felt so stupid. Of course the Dark One wasn't Mr. Gold in this reality, everything was opposite. Rumplestilskin was a hero now so he wouldn't have become the Dark One in the first place, which meant that the Dark One could only be….

"Are you looking for me?" Emma's voice broke over him, higher pitched than he remembered and menacing. He swallowed and raised his eyes up her long black gown to her cruel smirk and cold eyes.

"Mom." he breathed

She laughed high and breathy. "Oh try again sweetheart. I am many things but I am nobodys mother." Killian stepped between them, his hand on his sword, his jaw clenching.

"Well hello sailor." Her eyes raked over his form and she reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "Aren't you a tasty morsel." She grinned mirthlessly and dropped her hand to her large necklace lying on her very exposed breasts. She licked her lips slowly. "Normally I would kill you where you stand but your good looks buys you ten minutes of my time." she spun on her heel and strode into the castle. Killian waited before reaching down and lifting Henry to his feet.

"Henry you're as white as a fresh sail."

Henry shook his head trying to force the world to make sense again. "That's not the Dark One. That's my mother. That's Emma."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "But that means…"

"Yeah. I know."

"Bloody hell" he murmured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Killian walked slowly through the empty castle following the Dark One's retreating form. Her hips swayed suggestively encouraging his eyes to linger. He snapped them away and glanced at Henry. The boy seemed unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Killian didn't blame him. From their conversations it was clear that Henry worshiped Emma, the Savior and dragon slayer that had broken the curse with a true loves kiss and brought back all the happy endings. After hearing the stories Killian had to admit that he was already half in love with her. Of course the woman they had just met wasn't her, anymore than Killian was the Captain Hook that Henry had told him about. Although he had to admit that she was stunningly beautiful even with the cold darkness in her eyes.

"You have to kiss her." Henry whispered frantically.

"What?"

"It's the only way. True Love's Kiss can break any curse."

"Henry I don't know her. Let alone have true love with her. She's the bloody Dark One."

"Yeah. About that. Why didn't you tell me the Dark One was a woman?"

"Everyone knows the Dark One is a woman!"

The lad rolled his eyes and Killian bit back a retort. Now was not the time to be arguing. "Just stick to the plan. Make your deal so we can get out of here." he whispered firmly before striding into the long dining room. The tall windows to the east let in the last dying rays of the sun. The light glinted in the Dark One's golden hair tinging it red as she leaned back on the table. Her eyes once again exploring his body. He could almost feel her gaze and he wondered if she was using sorcery to make his heart race in such a manner.

"Now, Captain. To what do I owe the pleasure?" her voice thrummed on the last word and Killian felt his eyes drawn to her chest where her long fingers stroked her necklace and the tops of her breasts. His blood began to rush and he pulled his eyes away. Catching her pleased smirk as he turned toward Henry.

"I have come with the boy. He has business with you."

She pushed off the table and stalked to him. "What business have I with a boy?" she asked as she drew close, invading his personal space. She pressed her long fingers into his chest as she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "What I need is a man." her hand drifted south, sending sparks along his skin. With great effort he lifted his hand and caught her wrist, stopping her descent. Confusion flashed briefly in her eyes before she smirked.

"Oh gross." Henry exclaimed snapping Killian out of the trance she had put him in. He stepped away trying not to sway on his unsteady feet. "I don't know what's worse you being the Dark One or me having to witness THAT."

The Dark One laughed, a high pitched fake thing, "If you prefer I can take away your eye sight. Turn you into a toad or a flower perhaps?"

Henry rolled his eyes and Killian had to admit his courage was admirable. "Please Mom you wouldn't do that."

Her green eyes flashed and she turned raising her hand Henry rose in the air suddenly his hands reached for his throat as he gasped for breath.

"Leave him alone." Killian roared as he drew his sword. It flew out of his hand uselessly as he was thrown against the wall.

"I don't know who you are or why you have come but I assure you they call me the Dark One for a reason." Every word she spoke was dripping with hate and menace. Henry struggled for breath.

"You said we had ten minutes. If you have any honor you will keep your promise." Killian gasped through the pain.

For a moment Killian felt the invisible force squeeze him tighter and then it released him. They crumpled to the floor simultaneously and Killian scrambled over to Henry.

"Henry! Are you okay?" The boy was sucking in deep breaths but managed to nod his head. Killian breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you she isn't the Emma you know. There is no humanity in her" Henry shook his head violently.

"No. It will work. Trust me." The boys eyes pleaded with him to believe, to believe that this gorgeous but dangerous creature could be redeemed. The hope in his eyes, even after being almost choked to death, burned into Killian's soul. He had promised the lad he would do whatever was required to bring back the happy endings. If that meant kissing the devil herself, than so be it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: This is an idea borne from speculating about the S4 finale being a role reversal (villains become heroes and vice versa) Meant to be a one shot but will now be 3-4 chapters. So if you enjoyed Dark!One Emma then follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma eyed the two strangers as they struggled to their feet and felt a stir of curiosity. The upright naval Captain and this strangely clad and fearless boy on the cusp of manhood were an unlikely pair. They weren't related. Emma guessed that they had only just met; most likely brought together for their foolish quest. Yet the man was quite protective of the boy; a heroic tendency. After helping the child to his feet the Captain retrieved his sword. He only sheathed it after giving the boy a quick look and a nod. She thought of the way the Captain had struggled to not look at her body, the way he had caught her wrist as he tried to resist her charms. It had been a long time since a man had successfully repressed his urges around her. A slow grin appeared, accompanied by excitement she hadn't felt for a long time. It had been ages since she had corrupted a hero and now she had an intriguing and handsome specimen coupled with a little hero-in-training. Her mind whirred with the possibilities.

The Captain returned to the boy's side and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder before facing her. She expected fear or resentment but she didn't see either. He seemed curious. His sky blue eyes swept across her and then bored into her own eyes. His scrutiny made her uncomfortable but she refused to look away. She channeled anger and darkness into her gaze but he didn't flinch. Something like pity flashed through him and she blinked in surprise. Then she felt angry.

"Your time is wasting." frustration made her voice low and menacing. "Tick. Tock."

She needed to know what had brought the pair to her door. The more she learned the easier it would be to pit them against each other and turn them.

The man looked to the boy; it was becoming clear that this quest belonged to the man-child with the Captain supporting him. He spoke, his voice still raspy from being choked.

"I am not from this land. I come from a different…uh… realm. " the boy looked to the Captain who nodded encouragingly "There was this guy, we called him the Author, he had this special magic. Whatever he wrote in his books became reality so If he decided you were a hero that's what you were." the boy gulped. Emma raised her eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "Some villains decided to… uh… force the Author to give them a happy ending. And it worked except now all the heroes are villains." The boy began to speak louder and with more conviction. "Like you. You aren't supposed to be the Dark One. You are my Mom and you are the Savior. You break curses and save people and fight villains. You brought back all the happy endings."

Emma's anger surged it wasn't his words but the conviction behind them. This child she had never met believed in her so strongly he practically glowed from the magic of it.

"You know I am telling you the truth. You always know when someone is lying, it's your superpower."

This threw her. How did he know that? It was true she had always been able to tell when people were lying to her— and he wasn't lying. But his tale was ludicrous.

"It's a lovely bedtime story but no one changed my fate. I choose to become the Dark One." She was proud of this achievement, in becoming the most feared sorceress in all the lands. She had pulled herself up from a life on the streets, struggling to eat, being beaten by those bigger and stronger than her, being used by them. Until she claimed the power of the Dark One and no one was stronger than her, no one could hurt her anymore.

"No you didn't chose this life. The Author did! He changed you…he…"

She raised her hand and took his voice. She didn't want to hear anymore of his protests. If he wouldn't believe that she was the true Dark One than she would just have to show him. They only had five more minutes before she was released from her promise to listen. The boy was grasping at his throat a look of confused disappointment in his eyes that raised her spirits.

She turned to the Captain and walked toward him menacingly. "Is this why you came? To tell me a children's story? You should know better Captain than to believe the ramblings of a deranged child."

He shook his head firmly. "No. I believe him." he looked at the silent boy who shot him a hopeful smile. The Captain turned back a determined set to his jaw and boldly stepped closer to her. "We came so I could kiss you." He gave her a ghost of a smile, as if aware of how absurd she found his statement.

Emma knew instantly that he wasn't after just a kiss. They were hoping for True Loves Kiss. Which meant that in this boy's fantasy world she was both a hero and in love with the upright naval Captain. She almost laughed at the thought. He was attractive, she had no doubt she would enjoy his body, but True Love wasn't about that. Emma had never loved or been loved and it was impossible that this shinning white hero could love her; he didn't even know her. But the boy's eyes were overflowing with hope and faith. Emma had the overwhelming urge to crush that hope. She stepped into the Captain's personal space her eyes dancing over his face, lingering on his lips.

"I don't think he could handle it." she swayed closer, challenging him and somehow sure he would accept the challenge.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." His grin was cocky and she responded with her own. She grabbed his collar and pulled him roughly to her. Their lips met harshly, electrically. He moaned and she felt a thrum in her bones. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he welcomed it. He pushed back hungrily with his own . It was a kiss of wanting and desire and she didn't want it to end. But then his hands reached into her hair and instead of yanking he caressed. His passion turned to tenderness as his thumb ghosted along her cheek.

She shoved him away. Color spotted his cheeks, a look of dazed shock accompanied his swollen lips.

"That was…" he began breathlessly.

"A one time thing." She spat, using anger to cover the effect the kiss had on her. It was more than just lust and for the first time since becoming the Dark One she felt fear.

She looked at the boy and instantly felt soothed by the utter devastation on his face. She gave him back his voice so she could hear his despair.

"It should have worked." he murmured.

She gave him a feral smile. "It's time you learned boy. The world isn't full of rainbow kisses and orphans miraculously finding their parents."

Their time was up. Without a second thought she waved her hand and sent them both to the dungeon.

/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Thanks guys for the follows! I am really enjoying writing this and it's nice to know that somebody will be reading it! Hopefully you enjoyed this installment. Looks like there will be three more!**


	3. Chapter 3

It took Henry a moment to realize what had happened when the large hall was suddenly replaced by bars and a rough stone wall. He blinked in disbelief at the cell around him. It hadn't worked. He had been so positive that it would.

"Well at least she didn't kill us." the Captain quipped. Henry whirred on him, looking for a fight. This version of Killian Jones was maddeningly optimistic and a hope speech was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"It SHOULD have worked!"

"It was a long shot lad." Killian put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Henry shrugged it off and turned on him.

"No! You did it wrong."

"Henry!" Killian began warningly.

But Henry wouldn't be silenced. "That kiss was not True Loves Kiss." he shuddered at the image in his mind "That was all tongues and…and... moaning! "

The Captain flushed with embarrassment and Henry felt justified.

"It's your fault pirate!"

Immediately Henry knew it was the wrong thing to say. Killian straightened and a dark look came into his eyes; for the first time he looked like Captain Hook instead of Killian Jones.

"Listen lad. I am no more pirate than that woman is the Savior." he gestured vaguely at the ceilling. "You can't manufacture love out of belief or a life neither of us remember!"

The fight drained out of Henry in a rush as Killian's words hit him. He was right. Henry sank onto the rough cot in the corner of the room.

"Then I failed." he muttered. Like Neverland he had made the wrong decision. They should have just stuck to the original plan and asked her for a magical favor.

Killian let out a sigh and moved over to the bed. He sank down beside him; the cot protested with a loud creak. He placed an arm over his shoulder.

"You haven't failed. This is just a minor setback. There is no glory to be had in a task that comes too easy. If we succeeded on the first attempt we would hardly be deserving of the name hero." He bumped Henry's shoulder and in spite of himself the boy smiled. "We just need to keep our wits about us and think of a new plan."

Henry nodded hope worming it's way back into his heart.

Killian gave him a small smirk. "So lad, any ideas?"

With more coaxing Henry began to think and as he talked over his ideas with Killian a plan began to form. The little bit of light from the high, narrow window disappeared as they talked, plunging the cell into darkness. When their plan was complete Henry was feeling optimistic enough to give it a code name. Killian chuckled and declared it perfect.

When the sun rose the next morning Henry awoke with a smile; sharing the cot with Killian was much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground. He felt well rested and eager to carry out Operation Swan.

"Morning." Killian greeted him from across the room. He reached into his satchel and threw a piece of hardtack at him. Henry caught it easily and wrinkled his nose as he tried not to think of waffles and eggs.

"This stuff is disgusting." Henry spoke around the small bite he had managed to rip from the rock like substance.

Killian chuckled. "Aye. So you have said. And as I have told you it doesn't need to taste good it only needs to keep your strength up."

Henry lay back on the bed. Staring at the rocky ceiling and rehearsing what he would do when Emma came for them. But she didn't come for them that day or the next. On the morning of the third day they were out of hard tack and Henry was out of patience.

Killian had done his best to keep him occupied. Telling him stories of sailing, enlisting him in a thorough investigation of their cells possible weaknesses and taking turns standing on the cot and looking through the narrow slit of a window. They had even resumed the sword fighting lessons they had started on the ship. Though they only had Killian's sword (the Dark One clearly didn't consider it a threat) and the cell was hardly big enough Henry still managed to do drills and work on his form with Killian praising and correcting from the cot. But as the third day wore on Henry was not interested in any of these things.

"She has forgotten about us. We are going to starve to death in this stupid place." His stomach growled in emphasis.

Killian only grunted in reply. Henry had spent the whole day feeding his doubts and frustrations; snapping at Killian's attempts to cheer him up. He was tired and hungry and annoyed that Killian seemed unaffected by their situation, not thinking that the man might be putting on a front for his sake.

Henry stalked to the bars and shook them.

"HEY! We are down here! Remember! We are here!." he cried into the dark and empty hallway beyond and rattled the bars for emphasis.

Suddenly he found himself standing in a large dining room. A fire popped merrily in a massive fireplace and Emma was seated alone at a full table. He snapped his mouth closed and peered around at the hanging tapestries and the multiple plates of food. The table was fit for a large banquet but Emma was the only person in the room and she looked annoyed.

"I'm bored." she said without looking at him and giving no indication that she had heard his ranting in the cell.

In response Henry's stomach growled. Emma laughed but didn't offer him food. She watched him carefully, waiting for him.

Henry suddenly realized that this was part of her plan, starving them, keeping them cooped up together so they could slowly go nuts. He lifted his chin and refused to ask for food even as his mouth watered and his stomach clenched. After a long moment she grinned mirthlessly .

"I want you to tell me one of your crazy stories."

Henry's heart leaped-she was willing to listen- which meant that maybe she didn't really think he was crazy. He was reminded of when he first got to know Emma, the real Emma, and how she had thought his stories about fairytale characters being real was crazy too but she listened and eventually she believed. He had done it once, he could do it again.

"Well. Get on with it." she took a drink of wine and looked at him expectantly

"Okay." He nodded eagerly thinking of the plan they had made the first night in the cell. Step one was to make her believe that a villain could become a hero and suddenly he knew just what story to tell. He took a deep breath and began.

"Once upon a time there was a young noble woman named Regina. She loved her horse, her father, and a stablehand named Daniel."

Henry spun out the story of how his Mom lost her love and was seduced by an evil wizard and his promise of power and happy endings. He told about Tinkerbelle saving her and giving her the opportunity to find true love with a man with a lion tattoo.

Emma interrupted. "And let me guess she went into the tavern and they lived happily ever after." she sneered.

Henry shook his head. "No. She was too scared. She didn't want to take a chance on love. So she didn't go in. And her heart got blacker and blacker until she became known as the Evil Queen."

Henry saw her eyes widen slightly and then she tipped her head for him to continue his story. She turned her head toward the fire as he spoke. He told her how the Evil Queen and cursed an entire kingdom and still wasn't happy. So she adopted a little boy that she loved despite her black heart and named him Henry.

"Wait." Emma stopped him. "I thought the Savior was your mother?"

"Well she is but she gave me up. So I could have my best chance."

"How noble." she said drily.

Henry licked his lips. His mouth was dry from speaking and he was beginning to sway from lack of food. Something like pity stole into her eyes as he swallowed drily and tried to steady himself on the back of the chair.

"I'm tired." she said flatly before waving a hand and sending him back to his cell. The disorienting and sudden movement had him falling but Killian caught him.

"Henry! What happend?"

There was another flash and food and a bucket of water appeared on the ground. Henry grinned up at Killian; giddy from hunger and his small triumph.

"Phase one of Operation Swan has begun."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Henry got sick from the food. Killian tried to warn him that the rich fare would play havoc on his empty stomach but the boy wouldn't listen. But even retching up his food failed to spoil the lad's mood. The Dark One had listened to his story and that was all that mattered. He spent the next morning planning out how to finish Regina's story and what story to tell next. Killian appreciated this exercise because it gave him the chance to learn more about this other land where everyone was someone else, where he was a pirate and not a naval Captain.

Killian looked more like a pirate these days. His beard was growing out and the white of his uniform was covered with a deplorable amount of dirt and grime. He had discarded his cravat and coat but kept the vest. He kept it buttoned and smooth but there was nothing he could do about the dirt and it made him feel less and less like himself.

Killian had spent his time trying to keep Henry's spirits up but now that the boy was content he found himself restless and anxious to get out of the cursed cell. He found his mind turning over his encounter with the Dark One and lingering on the feel of her lips, the sound of her moans. Henry was right the kiss had been pure lust at the beginning. It had burned like fire, consuming him. Then he had remembered himself and attempted to think of Emma-the Savior Henry had told him about- and the kiss had changed. He knew she had felt it too because that was when she pulled away. Shock sparking her eyes for the briefest moment before she covered it with anger. At night he dreamed of her eyes and the feel of her hair and he wondered if it was the Dark One or the Savior that drew him in like a moth to the flame.

Two nights later Henry disappeared again. Killian paced the small cell in agitation worried about his meetings alone and jealous that the lad got to leave. When he reappeared with a smile and more food and water Killian felt more frustrated than relieved. Fortunately for his sanity he was spirited from the cell the very next afternoon.

Killian found himself back in the same room where they had first made their plea to the Dark One only feet from where he had kissed her. He turned to look at her as she stood regally over a man kneeling before her. He was tall, blonde, and broad of shoulder dressed in armor- a knight.

"Ah Captain." she called softly without looking at him. "This noble knight has come with a request. And I thought it would be fun to let you decide his fate."

Killian gritted his teeth. He didn't want to play games. "I am guessing I have no choice."

She turned to him her eyes even more electric than he remembered. "So perceptive Captain." she gave him a wane smile and turned back to the knight. "Speak."

Without looking up the knight began.

"My name is Sir Fredrick. I have sworn allegiance to King Midas but have fallen in love with his daughter Princess Abigail. Every day is torment without my beloved. I must be with her. I come humbly seeking a way to win the fair maiden's hand."

The words were spoken quickly and succinctly no doubt practiced carefully during the journey from Midas's kingdom to the Dark One's castle. Killian could feel Emma's eyes on him as he considered the man's petition. In his years at sea he had learned how to take the measure of a man. Knowing the mettle of your crew could mean the difference between winning or losing a battle or getting through a storm; it was crucial for survival and Killian was good at surviving.

"Stand." He commanded. The knight rose swiftly and looked between Killian and Emma. Killian noted the wide set of his feet, the jutting out of his chin, the narrow way his eyes regarded him and he made his decision.

"Surely if you love the lady and she returns your affections the King would offer no impediment." He paused waiting for Sir Fredrick to speak.

"The King does not care for his daughter or her wishes." the knight replied a little too quickly. Killian regarded him carefully his hand stroking his chin. The knight was arrogant and his words rang false. What's more Killian knew that Princess Abigail was notoriously spoiled and demanding. It was doubtful the knight had fallen for her; more likely he wanted the crown that came with her hand. Killian gave a little nod and turned abruptly towards Emma. He caught her watching him, a smirk on her lips, and a small thril went through him.

"I think you should refuse his suit and he should leave empty handed."

Sir Fredrick let out a cry of protest. Emma raised her hand and he quieted. She closed the gap between them and placed the hand on his cheek.

"Ah-ah. The Captain is in charge." The man seemed frozen at her touch and she trailed her hand down his neck towards his chest. Killian felt the ghost of that hand on his own skin and wondered if she treated every man that came to her castle to the intoxication of her touch. He hoped not.

Her hand paused and with no warning plunged through the armor and into his chest. The knight gasped in pain and cried out when she pulled her hand out clutching his heart. Killian stared in shock at the black and red thing pulsing in her hand. She examined it with a grin and looked at Killian.

"Well done Captain. It seems the noble knight is actually black of heart." she squeezed the heart and the man fell back to his knees.

"STOP!" Killian bellowed a strange fear seizing him at the spectacle.

Emma paused, tilting her head to the side, surprised by his reaction.

"Don't kill him!"

"He came here seeking to force a woman to love him, his heart is dark." she raised it for emphasis "He has probably hurt countless people and will hurt many more. He deserves to die."

"Perhaps. But you said I get to decide his fate. And I say that he lives." Killian struggled to keep the panic out of his voice. The sight of the exposed heart had sent his own thundering and he didn't know why.

Her eyes sought his and she gave him a long and searching look before she sighed.

"Very well." She leaned down and shoved the heart back where it belonged. Instantly Killian felt relief wash over him like a high tide coming in. He breathed a sigh as the man clutched his chest. The Dark One wasn't done.

"I won't kill him but I will curse him." A vial appeared in her hand and she pulled the stopper and flung the contents on his face. There was a hissing sound as the liquid struck and evaporated. There was no pain only confusion in the knights eyes.

"Sir Fredrick from now on every dishonest act will result in a boil on your body. If you live very long I expect every inch will be covered." she spoke with the glee of a child reciting a new joke and Killian couldn't stop his own chuckle. It was a fitting if vindictive punishment. Emma turned to him with a bright and genuine smile and then seemed to catch herself. Her face crumpled into a scowl and with a wave of her hand Killian found himself back in his cell; an eager and questioning Henry awaiting him.

When he had told his story Henry declared that it was progress.

"She could have killed him but she didn't. She is changing."

Killian nodded his thoughts far from Sir Fredrick and his soon to be boil covered face. He was dwelling on a different face entirely and the smile that had caught them both by surprise.

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/

_**Authors Note: This was a bit long but hopefully worth it. Your reviews have been lovely thank you so much. Every little note makes me smile. Next things take a turn! (This is unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma fell back panting, her naked body slick with sweat. She pulled at her hair and breathed deep as her heartbeat began to return to normal. She was spent and could already feel the bruises forming on her neck and collarbone. Her lips pulled into a satisfied smile at the thought of how visible they would be.

"The lady is satisfied?" he spoke from between her legs, and arched his eyebrow hopefully.

"Very satisfied."

He grinned and moved to crawl up to her lips to find his own release. She waved him off and felt a thrill at his look of frustrated disappointment.

"That is all for now. I have to dress for dinner."

She kicked him away and climbed out of the plush four-poster bed. He fell back with a grunt, and Emma watched him as he scrubbed his hand through his dark hair. He was so easy to read, so easy to manipulate it was almost no fun- almost. She moved towards her dressing room and paused in the doorway.

"Oh and Jefferson?"

He sat up quickly.

"I expect you to bathe before we eat."

As she disappeared she heard him rushing to collect his clothes; no doubt shocked at her unprecedented invitation. She smiled. Bedding the portal jumper had been a good decision; she was already feeling more like herself and he was about to be useful in another way.

Years ago she had sought Jefferson out for his unique skill set; his ability to find rare objects throughout the realms was uncanny. Later she had discovered him quite talented in other ways. She valued him enough to let him keep his heart- a rare occurrence for her conquests. He was so loyal and predictable she didn't really see the need to control him and he had yet to disappoint her. This most recent encounter had been his reward for quick work in retrieving the articles she had requested last week, but his body was always a welcome distraction and she had been in desperate need of a distraction.

It was her curiosity that had gotten her into trouble. She was curious about the boy's elaborate stories; curious about the Captain and how he was gullible enough to trust a boy but perceptive enough to see through Sir Fredrick. Instead of starving them and keeping them locked away she had fed them and invited them to spend time with her. Of course she always controlled the time, place, and length of their interactions but she had slowly been extending the time and becoming more relaxed with them. She wasn't sure when she started enjoying their company-it had happened so gradually. The boy and the Captain had been her guests for almost three weeks and she was more affected then they were. She had realized her mistake the previous afternoon while talking with the Captain on the archery range.

They were retrieving arrows from their targets. Hers were all neatly stacked in the bulls eye while his were haphazardly strewn over the target.

She smiled as he yanked at his arrows in frustration.

"Bloody useless sport," he muttered.

"Come now Captain don't pout. It's unbecoming on such a handsome face." She plucked her arrows out all at once.

He yanked at his last arrow and turned "I thought you liked your men tall, dark, and brooding." He arched a challenging eyebrow.

Lately he had become bolder in his speech; treating her less like a dangerous sorceress and more like a normal woman. She hadn't felt the need to correct him. He stepped toward her trying to maintain his pout while his eyes danced happily. She stepped away briskly, putting distance between them, and after a pause he followed. Though her body hummed in his presence she feared what she had felt during their kiss. In a complete inversion of how she treated every other man she had avoided touching him or making sexual advances.

After a few steps he cleared his throat. "Henry says that he told you the story of Captain Hook."

Emma tipped her head but didn't admit to asking the boy to tell the story.

"What did you think?" he prompted as his eyes eagerly assessed her profile.

"I found it very sentimental."

"Sentimental? A pirate tale about vengeance and murder?"

She rolled her eyes. "Henry emphasized the more romantic elements. How the Savior's belief in Hook and his love for her changed him from villain to hero."

Killian chuckled as they reached their bows.

She turned to face him; curious about his reaction."By all accounts Captain Hook had a very violent and miserable life."

"Aye. He seemed a right bastard."

Killian busied himself arranging his arrows and picking up his bow. Emma studied him for a moment before speaking.

"I can't help but wonder why a spotless and heroic naval Captain is so eager to be turned into a recovering villain like Hook."

He jerked his head up and caught her inquisitive stare. He met her eyes, and she could feel him weighing and measuring his words.

He licked his lips, "I am perhaps not as spotless or heroic as you imagine, love. I admit that as I have learned more about Hook I have wondered the same but…" he trailed off and scratched behind his ear. "For all his faults and villainy Captain Hook has one thing I want."

"And what's that?"

His eyes bored into hers. "Love. From what Henry says he is madly in love with a beautiful and wonderful woman."

His voice held a promise she wasn't ready to hear. Because it felt like she could be that woman; that she was that woman. Emma felt a strange panic rising, and she ripped her eyes away. She tried to string an arrow but found her hand was shaking to much to hold it straight. She snapped it in half and turned back to him with a glare; anger her only refuge in the raging storm of her emotions.

"And you think that this love is worth changing the entire world for? Becoming someone entirely different? Admitting your entire life is a lie?"

He smiled gently. "Love always changes everything, and true love is always worth fighting for." He held her eyes and she knew he wasn't lying. She also knew it was time to stop indulging her curiosity and get back to showing them just who she really was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"But why does she want to see you again?" Henry asked plaintively as he tossed the gold embossed invitation across the room and sank into the wide bed. The Dark One had moved them from the dungeon a over a week ago, claiming it was too much of a hassle to transport them out all the time. The room was basic but roomier than his cabin on the Jewel.

"I don't know lad."

"She hasn't had me tell her a story in two days! And you just saw her yesterday!"

Killian shrugged; he didn't know what to say to ease the lad's frustration. In the last few days he had spent more time with her than Henry and he didn't know why (though he had his hopes). Henry's jealousy had only manifested in frustrated glances and complaints until the formal dinner invitation had appeared on their bed. It bore only Killian's name and it had launched the lad into a tirade. A tirade that Killian had managed to mostly tune out as he had carefully dressed in his newly washed uniform.

As he tugged and pulled at the fabric he felt a swell of satisfaction; he looked and felt like himself again. He rubbed at his jaw and mourned again that he couldn't find a razor so he could shave properly for the occasion. He felt like an anxious new lieutenant preparing for his first inspection, and he needed everything to be right and proper.

Gone were his initial anxieties of the Dark One's dangerous magic and mercurial nature. Over the last weeks he had seen past the Dark One persona to the woman she must have been before the magic-proud, loyal, funny, intelligent, playful but also lonely and unloved. He didn't think of her as the Dark One or the Savior anymore but just Emma, the woman he was falling in love with. After their loaded conversation yesterday and the invitation this afternoon he couldn't contain his hope that she might feel the same.

"It's my turn," Henry muttered for the tenth time. Killian sighed and turned to him sharply.

"Henry. Jealousy is a most unbecoming emotion. You know she likes you and enjoys your stories. Her enjoyment of my company does not diminish that. You love both your Mother's correct?"

"Yes," he replied stubbornly

"Love is not a finite quantity lad."

Henry sighed and laid back in the bed, "fine. I will try not to be jealous. Just promise you will tell me everything when you get back."

"I promise. Now I must go or I will be late."

Killian strode out of the room and confidently made his way through the castle to the dining room. He paused listening to his thundering heart before taking a deep breath and pulling at the heavy door.

The room was aglow with candlelight, and the large banquet table had been replaced by a small, intimate table for two. Killian registered this dimly as his eyes fell on Emma and he drank in the sight of her. Her usual form fitting outfit was replaced by a full skirted, pale pink, ball gown. It had a wide open neckline that exposed her shoulders; the fabric hugging her torso and hips before falling softly down to her ankles. Her hair was down, and flowing in golden waves over her shoulders. She looked more like the woman he knew than the Dark One. Killian's mouth went dry, and he gave his head a small shake.

"You look stunning."

She smiled and fluttered her eyes. "You look…"

He grinned knowing he looked the same as he always did. "I know."

He walked to her his mind whirring with excitement and new beginnings. He offered his elbow and she took it with a soft grip. He walked her the few steps to her chair never taking his eyes from her and gestured for her to sit with a slight bow. Her hand slid down his arm as she moved away brushing his knuckles as he pulled out her chair. As she sat Killian caught her intoxicating scent and he was glad he had the chair to steady him. He was about to speak when suddenly the door clattered open.

Killian turned expecting an irate Henry and was surprised to see a tall, handsome, dark-haired man dressed impeccably in a black velvet suit. His hair was a disheveled mess and he wore a grin that Killian had seen in many a tavern. He crossed to the table in a quick, loping stride.

"Jefferson. You're late." Emma called in a sickeningly sweet voice that felt like a slap to the face.

The man grinned as he settled into the chair opposite her. His eyes greedily and possessively taking her in.

"Apologies Your Eminence. But you quite exhausted me and you had a head start getting dressed."

His words confirmed what Killian had already guessed; this Jefferson was one of Emma's conquests. He knew that she had taken many men to her bed but seeing one in person, realizing what had been happening while he dressed and argued with Henry made him sick. She hadn't even touched him since his arrival but she had likely spent hours in bed with this man. He gripped her chair, and his knuckles turned white as his anger crashed upon him.

"Captain. We are ready to start." Emma prompted with a raised brow. He saw the flicker of triumph in her eye. Suddenly he knew It had been her plan all along to humiliate him, to make him think she cared, that she felt something more for him. He felt like a foolish boy. In an instant Killian began to doubt all that he had learned and felt since arriving in the castle.

He clenched his jaw and quickly shuttered his emotions; he wouldn't let her see his turmoil. It was a useful skill for any officer and one he had learned well after Liam's death. For years he had pretended to serve a king he hated while helping form and lead a rebellion. Using his many missions to Neverland to build up the supply of dreamshade that eventually helped topple the regime. In that time he had become a master at concealing his true thoughts and emotions and now he called upon every trick he knew. He gave her an impassive smile and silently bowed before moving for the kitchen.

The meal was seven courses. For the first two they flirted and exchanged innuendos, and Killian noticed that Jefferson never initiated touch but waited for Emma. During the third course Emma drew her hair away from her shoulders, and Killian saw the bruises and bite marks on her breasts and neck. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something. He barely managed to maintain his facade during the fourth course when they began feeding each other. Anger and jealousy raged inside him, and he struggled under the weight of his emotions. It was torture to watch from his station on the wall and agony to be so close as he served and removed dishes.

When he cleared the dishes to make room for the fifth course he was surprised to see Emma's eyes dart to him with a glint of frustration. As he walked to and from the kitchen he wondered if he wasn't the only one masking their feelings. During the next two courses he watched with clear eyes as Emma laughed hollowly at Jefferson's jokes and her eyes glazed over as he talked. Killian caught her surreptitious looks towards his position and her growing frustration at his lack of response to her little spectacle. Killian then saw the dinner for what it was; a show designed to anger him and push him away. His frustration faded and was replaced by pity. Pity for the woman who would hurt someone because he dared to get too close. That pity fled when he returned to the room with the desserts in hand.

Emma was sitting on the table her pink gown pushed up to her thighs, her legs wrapped around Jefferson as their mouths fused sloppily; wet sucking sounds echoed in the empty room. Killian was frozen in shock; unable to look away. Jefferson began to move down her neck and Emma locked eyes with Killian, daring him to react. Still watching him she let out a loud moan and suddenly Killian found himself moving, dropping the decadent chocolate desserts as he strode forward. He yanked roughly at Jefferson's shoulder pulling him from Emma before winding back and landing his fist squarely on his jaw. The man staggered back in surprise.

"Leave," Killian commanded in his firmest Captain's voice. Jefferson's eyes jumped to Emma before he stumbled back and out of the room. Killian watched him briefly before turning to see Emma's triumphant smile.

He scowled at her. "Well that was quite the performance."

Her eyes sparked and she pushed off the table to her full height. "I don't know what you mean Captain."

"You know bloody damn well what I mean! You set all this up to hurt me, to make me angry."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're afraid." he bellowed and stepped into her space. "Afraid to trust me, afraid to reveal yourself, afraid that Henry might be right." his voice softened to a whisper as he spoke.

She pushed him away, "don't pretend to know me Captain." She moved to walk away but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her close.

"Lass I know you better than you know yourself." Her breath caught.

"You really don't," she whispered the fight suddenly draining from her. She ducked her head and Killian didn't see the Dark One he saw a lost little girl who didn't think she could ever be truly loved.

"Emma," he breathed and brought his hand to her chin. He lifted it slowly and looked into her eyes. They shone a bright emerald; her unshed tears sparkling in the candle light.

"Perhaps I don't know everything, love. But I know how I feel and I know that _you_ are worth the risk."

He closed the space between them and captured her lips; sealing his declaration with a slow, sweet kiss. Warmth burst from his heart like a hot summer breeze. He felt it rush up and through his lips and a euphoria began to build only to stop abruptly as Emma pulled away crying, "No!"

Before he could open his eyes a white hot fire cut through his breast. He looked down to see Emma's hand buried in his chest and felt her soft fingers wrap around his heart. She ripped it from his body, and he cried out in shock and pain as he felt suddenly hollow. His eyes flew from the pulsing red thing in her hand to her face; the tears had spilled down her cheeks.

She clutched his heart tight and he gasped as pain ripped through him.

"I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you." she whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/

**Since it looks more and more likely that we might see a Dark One!Emma on the show I thought it was high time I wrap this up! It has been a bit tricky but hopefully this was worth the wait. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Henry hefted and swung his sword viciously at the man shaped target. The sword sliced through the straw and bit deep into the wood beneath with a satisfying thunk. He brushed back his hair from his sweaty brow and grunted as he pulled the sword back. It felt good to be out of the castle, in the warm sunshine, and taking out his frustration on the poor straw man.

Things had been going so well. Emma had been responding; changing a little each day. She had moved them out of the dungeon, had started asking for specific stories and spending time with the Captain. Then she had asked Killian to that special dinner and everything had changed.

Initially Henry had been hurt at being excluded from the invitation but he had, at Killian's urging, put away his jealousy in the name of completing Operation Swan and getting back to Storybrooke. But something had happened that night and now it had been four days with no contact from Emma. He had scoured the castle but she was either gone or hiding. Henry knew what it meant when Emma ran away and he became desperate to know what had changed. He had tried asking Killian what happened several times but every conversation was a repeat of their first.

It was the morning after the dinner and Henry had waited for Killian to tell his story. When they were half way through breakfast and the Captain still hadn't volunteered the information Henry asked him.

"So what happened?"

"What?" Killian furrowed his brow.

"Last night. Dinner. What happened?" Henry waited expectantly.

Killian shook his head. "Nothing lad. It was just a dinner."

Henry sighed dramatically. "Killian you promised to tell me."

The Captain's jaw clenched "It's none of your concern Henry."

The dismissal in his voice made Henry snap. "None of my concern? This whole thing is my mission! It's my Mom, my…"

Killian stood abruptly, knocking his chair away from their small table. "I can't talk about this with you." he said and stalked out of the room.

Henry hadn't given up but every time he asked Killian's answer was always "It's none of your concern".

Killian had also stopped spending time with Henry; gone were the days spent practicing swordsmanship, exploring the castle, or reading books from the library together. After four days Henry was feeling the press of loneliness and the frustration of failure. He missed Killian's steady and encouraging presence, his jokes and stories, commiserating over the difficulty of their task and celebrating their progress. His longing to return to Storybrooke and be finished with his quest was stronger than ever but he had never felt less sure of success.

He practiced until his arm ached and the twisting of his stomach reminded him it was time to eat. He sheathed his sword in the scabbard that hung from his belt and headed for the kitchens. His steps echoed through the wide and empty hallway. The castle always felt depressing despite it's ornate tapestries and expensive furnishings. It was beautiful but cold and empty. As he approached the receiving room he heard muffled voices; he slowed and quieted his steps. He leaned forward listening hard and his heart picked up speed when he recognized Emma's voice.

"Very good Jefferson. Place it in the library next to the quill and take your payment." She sounded tired and detached.

There was a pause and Henry heard the rumble of a male voice but couldn't make out the words.

"No. I am not interested in a trade today. Now go." Henry heard the dismissal in her voice and scurried back into a dark alcove.

Jefferson burst through the door dressed in blacks and reds and looking frustrated. He was a far cry from the man that picked Paige up from school each day. He stared at something clutched in his fist as he swooped past and Henry heard him mutter something about being replaced. As he walked away Henry wondered just what was going on.

He stayed frozen until the footsteps faded and the hall was quiet once again. When Emma didn't follow Jefferson out Henry emerged from his hiding place and stepped quietly through the half opened door. She was sitting in her high-backed, throne-like, chair and her eyes were transfixed by something in her hand. Henry noticed the faint red glow but it took a few steps before he realized it was a heart.

/\/\\-/\/\/\\-/\/\/\

The Dark One watched Jefferson disappear with a flicker of annoyance. He had found the ink quicker than expected; no doubt trying to win favor over his perceived rival. Normally she would have preyed on his jealousy but today she wasn't interested in anything he had to offer. In fact his quick discovery of the items had left her rather annoyed. When she had asked for them a two weeks ago she hadn't thought they would be so easy to acquire. She still hadn't decided if she would try to use them and wasn't prepared to make the decision now. Frustrated she reached into the leather pouch that hung from her belt and pulled out the Captain's heart; examining it for the hundredth time.

Holding his heart was the safest kind of intimacy. With a little effort she could tell where he was and what he was thinking or feeling but he couldn't see or analyze her. If she concentrated she could control him like a puppet and she had used that power to order him away and to conceal from Henry what had happened at their dinner but nothing more. After ordering him out of the dinning hall she had contemplated just what she had felt when he had kissed her.

The warmth and light had shocked her with their intensity and almost immediately her power had begun to slide away like a dropped cloak. She had panicked, pulled away and instinctively reached for his heart. It had stopped the kiss but hadn't stopped his feelings or her own muddled thoughts and now the more she searched his heart the more she didn't understand her own.

As she hefted his heart she knew instantly that he was in the great hall staring out a window and thinking about the ocean, the wind cracking the sails and the deck of his ship heaving beneath him and a blue-eyed older man smiling next to him.

"Liam" she whispered and quickly severed the connection. Memories of his brother often brought a sadness she didn't want to feel or understand.

Free of his thoughts she simply stared down at the bright red heart itself. It had thin black lines radiating from a small dark spot in the center and she traced them gently with her thumb. She should have crushed it the moment she ripped it from his chest but she had been hit by his raging thoughts and swirl of emotions and had hesitated. Without his heart he was no longer a threat and her panic and fear had ebbed away leaving her curious once more.

In her examinations she had learned of his darkness and how he struggled against it. When she peaked into his thoughts and feelings she discovered that he loved Henry, missed the sea, mourned his brother, worried for his crew and thought constantly of her. His thoughts of her spanned many emotions; anger, frustration, sadness, lust, but underneath all of them was a constant thrum of love. His love confused her the most. That a hero could truly love her; love her enough to break her curse was unfathomable and it terrified her.

Emma kept thinking of the first story Henry had told her. How the Evil Queen had a chance at happiness with her soulmate and how she had been too afraid to take it. Emma had thought it a ridiculous story but now she understood that fear.

"Whose heart is that?" Henry's accusatory voice brought her back to the present.

Her eyes snapped up and met his. She felt a wave of guilt crash over her. She squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation before grasping her emotions and bottling them firmly. She fixed the boy with a cold stare.

"It's none of your concern."

"None of my…" realization broke upon his face followed quickly by an angry flush."You took Killian's heart. That's why he wouldn't tell me what happened! That's why he has been acting weird." Henry took a few steps forward."Why would you do that to him?"

She stiffened; his accusation cutting straight to her heart.

"I don't need to explain myself." Emma stood and tucked the heart carefully back into it's pouch. Henry's eyes followed the movement.

"You care about him," he said with awe.

She didn't answer and moved to walk past him but he stepped into her path.

"Move boy," she growled but made no effort to enforce her words.

"No. You haven't crushed Killian's heart and you won't hurt me. You like us, you care for us, but you are pushing us away because you don't believe. You did the same thing to me when I first brought you to Storybrooke. But you have to trust me, you have to believe!"

Emma stared at him remembering the story and how Henry had willingly ingested a Sleeping Curse to get the Savior to believe. He had almost died in the process and it was clear he was willing to do it again.

She saw then what she should have realized the first day when Henry and Killian had come to her doorstep and openly defied her. This child would stop at nothing to convince her that she could be saved-not because he was a hero but because he loved her-but she couldn't be saved. It was too late for her, and in the end she would hurt him just like she had hurt Killian. His heart felt heavy at her side; weighing her down with guilt.

She looked into Henry's earnest face and the single tear that had fallen and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She called up her magic and transported them to the forest, beyond the protection spells that surrounded her castle. Nobody got to her front door unless she allowed it. She had let Henry and the Captain in once, she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

/\/\\-/\/\/\\-/\/\/\

"Bloody hell." Killian cursed as the window he was staring out of disappeared and was replaced by the forest-he would never get used to being plucked and moved spontaneously.

"Killian." Henry cried causing him to turn as the boy rushed toward him. The lad wrapped him in a hug and Killian reciprocated. He dimly felt a warmth and satisfaction that the boy was no longer angry with him.

"I'm sorry." he said as he pulled away. "I didn't know she had your heart."

At the mention of his missing heart Killian felt the compulsion of Emma's injunction take hold. He pushed Henry away.

"That's none of your concern."

"Enough Captain. You can speak about what happened."

The words were like being unlocked from shackles. He looked up in surprise to see Emma standing in the clearing; his heart thrumming in her hand. He stared at it for a moment before bringing his eyes to meet hers. He hadn't seen her since she had taken his heart. In those four days everything had felt dim, emotions filling him like fog on the water, but looking at her he felt love and hope burning the fog away like a bright sun.

"Emma," he whispered and his heart glowed brighter in her hand. She stared down at it and then up at him. Emotions flitted across her face and he held his breath wondering which one she would choose to allow herself to feel. Her face went blank and he knew she had decided to shut them all out. In a strange flash that seemed to come from the heart she held he knew she was banishing them.

Wordless she moved toward him. He wanted to reach for her but she anticipated his thoughts.

"Hold still." She spoke quietly but he was still powerless to resist the command. She lifted his heart to his chest and their eyes met. This time he was sure that he felt her guilt and confusion radiating into his own heart.

"Hey. Did you guys hear that?" Henry asked in a nervous squeak

"Hear what?" Killian tore his eyes away to look at the lad and Emma used that moment to slam his heart back into place. Pain blossomed deep beneath his rib cage but this time the pain was accompanied by feelings rushing into him like a winter squall. He gasped and staggered under the weight of them.

Before he could stop reeling and get his bearings there was a shout from the woods. "For the Captain!"

He turned and saw Smee and Bill Jukes bursting from the underbrush. Killian's heart sank as he saw Bill's bow notched; an arrow ready to fly.

Before leaving he had ordered Smee to wait two weeks before assuming they were dead and returning to their kingdom.

"But Captain we have still have some dreamshade arrows," his first mate had argued, "We could defeat the Dark One and rescue you."

"It's too dangerous," Killian had been firm. The dreamshade could kill the Dark One but there was no telling how many members of the crew would die in the attempt. "I believe the boy and I take this risk alone. Keep the crew safe. Don't come for us." He had trusted his men to obey him but obviously their loyalty was stronger than their fear. They had likely been patrolling the woods for days waiting for an opportunity.

Killian cursed their loyalty.

"Stop!" he cried as Bill loosed his arrow straight towards Emma.

"Mom!" Henry yelled.

The world slowed to a sudden standstill as his adrenaline spiked and his mind fired rapidly. He knew she thought herself impervious to such weapons and would make no move to stop it from burying in her chest. She had no way of knowing about the deadly poison on the tip.

He leaped.

He couldn't pull her to safety but he could protect her with his own body. The arrow buried itself in his shoulder with a white hot pain, knocking him into Emma before he tumbled face first into the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Apologies for another cliffhanger. If it's any consolation the update should be fast! Reviews make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading guys. Just under the wire here is the thrilling conclusion**

**/-\\-/-\**

Time seemed to have sped up, everything happening too fast to process. Returning the Captain's heart, watching the light dawn in his eyes, the sudden cries and flashes of blue jackets in the woods, and Henry's shout jumbled together. It all crystallized in the moment the Captain jumped in front of an arrow, tumbling into her before they crashed together into the ground.

Emma responded on instinct. Her magic surged and knocked the attackers off of their feet. A second burst of magic brought them all back to her library, her mind automatically taking them to where she felt safe.

Henry rushed to the Captain's side the moment they arrived in the castle.

"Killian?" Henry's voice was unnaturally high.

Emma struggled to control her pounding heart and whirling thoughts. She looked down at the wicked arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. With a rush of relief she realized the injury was not fatal. Painful perhaps, but nothing her magic couldn't easily cure. Relief was quickly followed by anger. Anger at her emotional response. Anger at the Captain for making her feel so much. It was just an arrow; there was no need for him to let his heroic impulses take over. She wasn't helpless or downtrodden, she was the Dark One, and she didn't need him saving her. She didn't need anyone.

The Captain attempted to lift his face from the floor but stopped with a groan.

"You can fix it right?" Henry patted his uninjured shoulder and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"He will be fine," she snapped, her voice harsher than she intended. "I will heal him and then you two heroes can go find someone else to save."

With firm hands, she grasped the smooth shaft of the arrow and pulled it loose with a quick jerk.

The Captain cried out as his back muscles spasmed and blood oozed unnaturally from the wound. Emma's eyes widened at the black substance mixing and coagulating with the blood, the bright red with strains of black reminding her of his heart. Her heart picked up speed as she examined the arrowhead. The metal dripped with a black sludge she had taught herself to recognize on sight: dreamshade. It was deadly, rare, found only in Neverland, and the only poison capable of killing her. Jumping in front the arrow hadn't been useless heroics, it had saved her life.

"No. No. No." Her heart refused to acknowledge what her mind was telling her. "Not like this." She wanted him gone; she didn't want him dead.

"What is it?" Henry asked in alarm, his head snapping from the wound, to the arrow, to her.

She flung the arrow across the room with a cry.

The Captain stirred from his position on the floor and pushed himself up. Henry helped him to twist onto his side. The Captain propped himself on his elbow and took a ragged breath.

"It's poison. The arrow was coated in poison." His words were hollow. Emma's eyes flashed to his and she realized he had known the arrow was poisoned when he jumped in front of it, that he was dead the moment it hit him.

"Okay. She will just cure you."

"I can't!"

She stood up and paced away from them, needing distance, needing space. She possessed the most powerful magic in all the realms but she was completely powerless in this moment. Fear clawed at her throat, ripping through her gut and turning her breath ragged. It wasn't supposed to be like this; she wasn't supposed to care if people lived or died. But the jagged pain in her heart was evidence that she did care. She had forgotten how much caring hurt; she wanted to rip out her own heart to stop the agony.

"It's dreamshade, Henry," the Captain explained, ignoring her outburst. "It has no cure unless you are willing to live forever in Neverland."

Henry shook his head. "No. There is a cure! David was poisoned with dreamshade and Mr. Gold gave him a potion. He showed it to me when I was working in the shop. You probably have all the ingredients here. We just need to figure it out." He rose as he spoke, his eyes pleading with her to have hope.

But knowing a cure existed in some other reality did not give her hope; it filled her with frustration. She gritted her teeth. "I don't know how to recreate the cure, Henry. I wouldn't even know where to start." Her hand swept over the room brimming with magical potions and objects. "And even if I did there isn't enough time."

Dreamshade was an insidious poison no matter how it entered the body. It always found its way to the heart and left a fiery path that made death seem a blessing—in that way it was not unlike what the Captain and Henry had already done to her heart. The Captain's pale face and clenched jaw told her that the poison had already begun to sear through his veins.

"No. It must be here." Henry turned and ran to the cabinets of potions and magical artifacts. "In the pawn shop. It was slightly blue and smelled like grass and apples! Do you have anything like that?" He began ransacking her stuff. She watched him knowing there was no cure to be found but not stopping him. She wouldn't stop him as long as there was a chance to save the Captain.

She looked at the man, now lying flat on his back, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Her whole body ached and her vision blurred. He was dying because of her. He was dying and she hated him for making her feel like she was dying too. He gasped in pain and the twisting in her heart propelled her to his side. She sank to her knees beside him and took his hand. It was warm and sweaty and when another pained expression washed over him, he gripped it hard.

His breathing evened out and he opened his eyes. The blue depths that had tried to drown her for weeks finally dragged her under with their intensity. He lifted his free hand and cupped the side of her face. She took a deep breath and let her tears spill out. It didn't matter now if he saw her weakness.

"It's all right," he whispered as his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek and brushed the tears aside.

She jerked away. "No. It's not all right! They were aiming for me, you should have let the arrow hit me!"

He furrowed his brow. "And then you would be the one dying! I couldn't let that happen."

She wanted to hit him. She wanted to kiss him. She just stared at him in shock. He met her eyes and, like a torch flaring to life in a dark dungeon, Emma suddenly understood.

Love, the kind Henry had told her about, wasn't just about declarations and sex; it was choice, it was sacrifice, it was putting someone else's welfare above your own. She had been walking in darkness for so long, but suddenly she could see and the path ahead was clear.

"Henry!" He looked up from her potion cabinet. She pointed across the room to where Jefferson had left the objects. "The far table. Get the quill and ink."

Henry nodded and rushed to the table. She turned back to the Captain who had raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We're going to fix this. You're not going to die."

"So the Dark One is trying her hand at being a Savior?" His face lit up in a teasing smile, sending a burst of light through her heart. _How did he do that? _She glanced at Henry. When the boy returned everything would change, and she needed to talk to him while she was still herself.

"You should hate me. I was a coward and I ripped out your heart. And I can't even say I am sorry because… because when I held your heart… I…" She stalled, unable to properly describe how much seeing into the depths of his heart and changed her. She lifted her hand and pressed it to his chest; the familiar beat of his heart quickened hers. "I stole it because I was afraid." He covered her hand with his and brought her fingers to his lips.

"You can't steal what already belongs to you." His mouth quirked into a soft smile.

Her breath caught and, despite the circumstances, she smiled back.

"Emma. I love you."

Nobody had ever said those words to her; she had given up hope of ever hearing them. Her chest ached and her stomach twisted, her face flamed. She didn't know how to sort through the assault of emotion. She wanted to give him her heart—it was already his anyway—so he could share in her confusion and decipher it for her. But there was no time to remove her heart and her mouth refused to work, so she spoke with action.

Their lips met with equal parts tenderness and passion, a perfect hybrid of their first and second kisses. The ache in her chest turned into a fire and heat burned through her. Her magic was draining away but she didn't stop—she kissed him harder. The fire built and then erupted in a burst of euphoria, sending a shockwave out from their joined lips. Her dark power was gone but in the next instant a new, bright, white magic began to fill her, and with it came a flood of memories.

She gasped and pulled away. "Killian!"

He gave her his trademark lopsided smirk. "About bloody time, Swan."

She pulled him in again, this time armed with an intimate knowledge of his lips.

The contact was as electric as the first time in Neverland and as familiar as coming home. He tugged on her hair, changing the angle, and she ran her palm over his rough cheek. They breathed in tandem, hot and needy, a well known dance of give and take. Killian groaned and pulled away. Emma blinked rapidly trying to get her bearings.

"What's wrong?"

"Poisoned, love. Remember?" He gritted his teeth. Emma looked around. They were still in the library, she was still dressed in ridiculous black leather pants and a red velvet jacket, and Killian was still dying of dreamshade.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

Henry had just spotted the quill and ink when the unmistakable wave of True Love's Kiss washed over him. He glanced up in glee, expecting to be magically transported home, but nothing changed. His mom and Killian were still kissing, but the magic hadn't broken the curse. With a huff of frustration, he turned back to the table and scooped up the quill and ink. He hurried back to where the two sat, glad they had stopped kissing. Emma turned to him, a familiar light in her eyes, and Henry's heart leapt; he had his mom back.

"Henry!" She scrambled up to meet him and pulled him into a fierce hug. Henry sank into it, burying his face into her shoulder and hiding his tears in the soft velvet. She cradled his head and rubbed a comforting circle on his back. "I'm so sorry, kid."

He hugged her tighter.

When they parted, there were tears in both of their eyes. She took his face in her hands. "You saved me."

Henry grinned. "Technically, you saved yourself." His eyebrows danced as he looked pointedly at Killian.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? You picked up the eyebrow thing?"

Henry shared a knowing grin with Killian.

Emma shook her head. "Whatever. I'm serious. Without your faith and your stories, I never would have believed."

"She's right, lad." Killian spoke up from the floor. "My dashing good looks and kissing prowess were tragically not enough."

Emma chuckled softly and a peace Henry hadn't known since this adventure had started swept through Henry's heart. Then Killian's smile turned into a grimace, Emma kneeled quickly back to his side, and the peace fled.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as he knelt beside her. She bit her lip and, after a ragged breath, it was Killian who answered.

"Well, lad. True Love's Kiss works quite well on curses of all kinds, but unfortunately being poisoned is not the same as being cursed." Killian coughed and collapsed to the ground, letting out a soft groan as his back hit the hardwood floor.

Henry turned to Emma. "I don't understand. The kiss worked. Why are we still here?"

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian. "It's not a curse. This reality or realm or whatever you want to call it, was created with Author magic and the only way to undo it is to use the same magic."

Henry looked down at the quill and ink that he still grasped in his hand. "Is that what these are for?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Your stories really got to me and I started doing research trying to figure out if what you said was magically possible. I sent Jefferson…" she paused and her face turned red as her eyes darted to Killian. "Uh…Jefferson got them for me."

Killian stirred on the floor. "Speaking of that Jefferson."

Emma turned even redder. "Not now, pirate. We're trying to save your life."

Killian only hummed in response.

Henry held out the quill and ink. "Okay. Do it. Write a happy ending."

Emma shook her head. "I can't. Nobody that is born with magic can wield Author magic. It's one of the protections, to keep stuff like this," she gestured to the world around them, "from happening."

Emma pushed the quill and ink back toward him and Henry pinched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I can't, but you can."

His jaw dropped and he stared down at the quill, glinting in the sunlight streaming through the high windows. Emma jumped to her feet and grabbed a small leather bound book from a nearby shelf. She returned to him and gently took the ink pot from his hand, setting it on the ground and flipping open the silver top. She placed the book beside the ink and opened it to the first page. Henry looked down at the empty, cream-colored page and his mind went blank.

"What… uh… What do I write?" He looked at Killian lying on the ground and his stomach twisted with panic. It was fine being the one to help and encourage the heroes, but now it was up to him to do the actual saving.

Emma smiled and patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Just write how the story should end."

He stared down at the blank page; his mind buzzed with possible words and scenarios. He tried to wrangle them, to find just the right order that would create the world he wanted to return to, but fear gripped him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he would ruin everything. His mind flashed to Neverland and Skull Rock. The last time he had tried to be a hero he had almost died and made Pan immortal. He looked at his mom's expectant face and dropped the quill.

"I can't."

She reached for him, but Killian spoke first.

"Henry." He pushed up to his elbows with a grunt. "A few weeks ago, a strange boy fell onto my ship with an amazing story that I couldn't help but believe. Do you know why?"

Henry looked at him and knew he was in for one of the patented Killian Jones hope speeches. During their time together Killian had delivered many of them. Henry knew the man before him was now more pirate than naval Captain, but he only saw his friend—the man who laughed and believed his crazy story in the Captain's Cabin, who taught him sword fighting, and lifted his spirits when he needed it most. Henry's throat tightened. Killian would die if he couldn't get him back to Storybrooke and dreamshade cure in Gold's shop. He met Killian's earnest blue eyes and blinked back tears.

Henry shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Because you believed it and because you are a born storyteller. Through your words I experienced the reality of the Savior, of Storybrooke, of Captain Hook. You have a talent with words and you know how this story should end. You can do this."

Their gazes locked and Killian's confidence poured into Henry. Henry gave him a nod and turned back to the page. He picked up the quill and a rush of warmth flowed up and through him; he knew exactly what he would write.

Taking a deep breath, he dipped the quill into the ink and began.

_Once upon a time..._

_-/-/-_

The return to Storybrooke took its citizens by surprise. They had all been living their lives in the Author's story with no inkling that it was all an inverted version of their true stories, and the restoration to what passed for normal had led to the inevitable celebration at Granny's. Everyone was there drinking, eating, and thanking Henry. Most people were excited to laugh and share their bizarre second—or third—lives. For them, the experience mimicked a dream, the memories hazy, indistinct and not quite real. However, Emma, Killian and Henry's memories were sharp, clear, and very real.

Henry remembered because he was the new Author—Emma wasn't freaking out about that at all—and Emma and Killian remembered because their memories had returned before the rewrite.

Emma wished that she was like everyone else and could find the experience just an amusing party story. Instead, she struggled to avoid thinking about being the Dark One and all that it had entailed.

She nestled next to Killian in a corner booth, watching everyone while also trying to avoid them. Killian slouched against the wall, his arm pulling her into his side. She leaned into him and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His breath danced over her skin, sending a chill to her spine as he placed a feather light kiss on her temple. She sighed. Her heart was heavy and her thoughts black, but he brought light and eased the weight.

Once back in Storybrooke, they had easily cured Killian's poisoning and healed his arrow wound. He had recovered quickly and now he acted as if it had never happened. Just another scar to add to the map of his body, another brush with death he had survived. Emma couldn't set it all aside so easily, but she was grateful he was safe.

She had sensed his eyes on her all night as she sidestepped questions about her alternate self and forced laughter at other people's stories. Before long, she had sought refuge in Killian's arms and she was grateful he hadn't asked the questions burning in his gaze. He had just held her tight against his chest and given her the space to think. She reached out and laid her hand over his heart, feeling the reassuring thump beneath his skin and remembering the hours she spent holding it.

His hand wrapped around hers and he laced their fingers together. He rubbed a gentle circle over her thumb.

"You aren't responsible for the things you did there," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, not really surprised he knew her thoughts. "So I shouldn't feel bad for almost killing my son, torturing and cursing people, taking your heart, sleeping with Jefferson..."

Killian stiffened slightly at the last item but didn't take the bait. "No, you shouldn't. That wasn't really you, love. That was a fiction the Author created."

She snorted. "That's easy for you to say. You were a dashing hero off on a quest to rescue the damsel and bring back the happy endings."

"Aye, that was the fantasy. However, the reality is that I am a pirate who has hundreds of years of villainy in his past."

She heard his bitterness and twisted in her seat so she could face him.

"Hey. The only difference between you and Captain Jones are your memories and your taste in clothing."

Killian ducked his head and rolled his eyes, brushing off her comment. "So you like me in uniform?" He winked.

She did enjoy the way the jacket brought out the blue of his eyes but that was beside the point.

She slapped his arm lightly. "Really?"

"It's alright, Swan. I was quite hoping to see you in your Dark One attire again." He raised an eyebrow and licked his lip invitingly.

She scoffed. "I am serious, Killian. You are a hero. In both stories."

He heaved a sigh. "As are you. Even as the Dark One you saved us. You believed in Henry. You figured out the spell. You acquired the quill and ink. Even with all that darkness you still broke the curse."

He smiled and she saw his pride mixed with joy. They hadn't talked about the implications of the kiss. She still had a hard time believing that even in an alternate reality, even as the Dark One, she had somehow managed to fall in the love with him. And perhaps even more amazingly, he had fallen in love with her too.

Acting on impulse, she pulled him into a searing kiss, her tongue saying "I love you" without words.

"Ugh." Henry grumbled as he slid into the booth. They broke apart, grinning at his disgust.

"Henry, it is bad form to interrupt," Killian scolded with a smile.

Henry smirked back. "Well, Captain, I'm pretty sure it's bad form to make out in the middle of Granny's."

"Make out?" Killian raised a quizzical eyebrow at Emma. "Is that what we were doing?"

Emma laughed with Henry and her anxiety leached away. She planted a quick kiss on Killian's jaw before turning her attention to her son. He had spent the night collecting stories and seemed eager to share.

"So, lad. What did you discover?" Killian leaned forward conspiratorially.

Henry looked both ways before speaking and Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Her two boys had grown close while on Operation Swan and their shared looks and inside jokes were becoming a regular occurrence.

"Well I talked to Leroy and Clark, and they both swear that not only was he dressed all in black, but he didn't shave and he wore a lot of eyeliner."

Killian's smile stretched wide as he laughed and smacked the table in glee.

"Wait. Who are we talking about?" Emma asked looking between them with a grin.

"It's Operation Raccoon, Mom." Henry waggled an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about it later, Swan." Killian offered with an identical waggle.

She rolled her eyes; they really were thick as thieves. Emma hated what she had done and who she was as the Dark One, but it had brought the two most important people in her life closer together and for that she was grateful.

She laid her head on Killian's shoulder as they continued to whisper about their latest scheme. She gathered it was some kind of blackmail plot against her father, but didn't understand much else. She turned her head into the soft spot on Killian's neck and breathed him in. Her heart swelled at the familiar scent.

She didn't live in a castle anymore and she didn't plan on trading her jeans for black gowns with plunging necklines, but the Dark One would always be a part of her. The thought scared her but she found comfort in Killian's solid warmth, her son's laughter, and the buzz of the citizens of Storybrooke. Because of them she would never have to face that darkness alone. She had her parents, she had Henry, and she had Killian to help keep her in the light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\

**A/N: A big shout out to onceuponsomechaos who spent a lot of sweat and tears getting this up to snuff. The finale and hiatus are upon us. Hope you all enjoy the episode!**


End file.
